plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies (Android)
Plants vs. Zombies Android was released on May 31, 2011. It features the unique Quick Play feature from the iOS versions. The zombies in this version are slightly shorter, have much bigger heads, and have more strands of hair. It is a lot like the iPhone and iPod Touch game modes. There is also a similar edition on the Kindle Fire. History In 2010, there was an unlicensed and somewhat limited clone of Plants vs. Zombies available, called "Plant Guard", however it was soon removed from Android Market. On May 31, 2011, the official version was released exclusively on the Amazon App Store, and on December 14 the same year it was released on Android Market. Feature-wise, it was the same as the Nook and Kindle Fire Editions. Note: It is incompatiable with Androids lower than 2.1 (Eclair Operation System), Motorola DROID series devices, and with Androids of a screen smaller than 3 inches (7.6 centimeters). Kindle Fire Edition There's a special version of Plants vs. Zombies for the Kindle Fire. The link on the Amazon Appstore is here. On June 20th, 2013, an update was released adding 17 Mini-games, I, Zombie, Vasebreaker, Last Stand, Survival, Zen Garden, and new Achievements to the Android and Kindle Fire editions. The Amazon App Store, however, has yet to give its customers the update, and thus it is still identical to the Nook edition. Achievements There are a total of 48 achievements for the Android version. *Home Lawn Security - Complete Adventure Mode for the first time. *SPUDOW! - Blow up a zombie using a Potato Mine. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 Plants (including plants from Crazy Dave). *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Zombie Yeti. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8,000 Sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime Level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a Lawn Mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only Explosive Plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 Bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. * Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a Pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon in every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. *Beyond the Grave - Beat all of the Mini-games. *Lucky Spin - Get 3 Diamonds in Slot Machine. *Alive and Planting - Get 40 Flags in Survival Endless. *Chilli Free - Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. *Enlightened - Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants. *Diamond Beghouler - Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. *Greenfingers - Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. *Wall-Not Attack - Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. *Peking Express - How fast can you dig your way to China? *Shooting Star - Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie arrives. *Sproing! Sproing! - Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *Sol Invictus - Complete Last Stand with 2000 or more Sun remaining. *I, Win - Win all 9 I, Zombie Trophies. *Where the Sun don't Shine - Complete the first "I, Zombie" level with 1,000 Sun remaining. *Undead Space - Grow your pile of zombies into outer space. *Disco is Undead - Hypnotize a Dancer Zombie. (formerly Thrilling the Zombies) *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Smashing! - Win all 9 Vasebreaker Trophies. *Gotcha! - Find a Gargantuar in its vase using a Plantern in a game of Vasebreaker. *Still Standing ''- Complete all 5 Last Stand Levels.'' *The Stuff of Legends ''- Complete 15 flags in Last Stand: Endless.'' *Hammer Time! ''- Kill a total of 10 Gargantuars using Mallets in Last Stand Endless.'' Gallery Screenshots Title.jpg|Loading screen on the Android Version Day Android.jpg|Day level on the Android version Nightime Android.jpg|Night level on the Android version Fog Android.jpg|Fog level on the Android version Android Rooftop.jpg|Roof level on the Android version Garden Android.png|Zen Garden on the Android version Last Page Almanac.jpg|Plant Suburban Almanac on the Android version Almanac Zombie Page 1.jpg|Zombie Suburban Almanac on the Android version Promotional Images PromoAndroid1.jpg|A promotional image advertising Adventure Mode. PromoAndroid2.jpg|A promotional image advertising Crazy Dave. PromoAndroid3.jpg|A promotional image advertising the areas in Adventure Mode PromoAndroid4.jpg|A promotional image advertising the Suburban Almanac. PromoAndroid5.jpg|A promotional image advertising game modes. Glitches *Sea-shrooms cannot shoot past one space ahead of them. Category:Plants vs. Zombies